Let It Go (Nile Ma Style)
Transcript: Daizy: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen D.W.: A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen. Lisa Simpson: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Aine Yuki: Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried! Mouse: Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Blossom: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Lucia Nanami: Well, now they know! Peppa Pig: Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Helga: Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door! Nina: I don't care What they're going to say Zoe: Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway! Nazz: It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small Oblina: And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all! Nanaka: It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through Dawn: No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Kate: Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Sarah: Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry! Oona: Here I stand And here I'll stay Molly: Let the storm rage on! Deema: My power flurries through the air into the ground Unicorn: My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around May Kanker: And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast Tallulah: I'm never going back, The past is in the past! Kai Lan: Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Lola Bunny: Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone! Dora: Here I stand In the light of day Pepper: Let the storm rage on, Yuice: The cold never bothered me anyway! Clips/Years/Companies * Animals Mechanicals (@2008-2010 Hub Network) * Wow Wow Wubbzy (Daizy's Hair Salon; @2006 Nick Jr) * Arthur (D.W. & Bud's Higher Purpose; @1996-2018 PBS Kids) * The Simpsons (How the Test Was Won; @1989-2018 Fox) * Aikatsu Friends! (Tomatoes, Bring It On☆; @2018 BN Pictures) * The Powerpuff Girls (Jewel of the Aisle; @1998-2018 Cartoon Network) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (A Love Letter From the Sea; @2003-2004 SynergySP) * Peppa Pig (Talent Day; @2004-2018 Nick Jr) * Hey Arnold( Helga's Parrot; @1996-2002 Nickelodeon) * Mamotte! Lollipop (Exciting Hot Spring-Sexy Legend!?; @2006 Studio Comet) * Littlest Pet Shop (@2012-2015 Hub Network) * Ed Edd N Eddy (@1999-2008 Cartoon Network * Aaaahh Real Monsters (Oblina without a Cause; @1994 Nickelodeon/NickSplat) * Nanaka 6/17 (Nanaka the Nurse / Nurse na Nanaka; @2003 J.C.Staff) * Pokemon (The Electrike Company; @1997 OLM) * Kate And Mim Mim (Lily and the Unicorn; @2014 Disney Junior) * Bubbles Guppies (@2011-2016 Nick Jr) * Tickety Toc (Measuring Time; @ 2012-2015 Nick Jr) * Ni Hao Kai Lan (Kai-Lan's Carnival; @ 2007-2010 Nick Jr) * Dora The Explorer (Dora's Big Birthday Adventure; @2000-2014 Nick Jr) * Petite Princess Yucie (All Together! A Song to Join Their Hearts; @2002-2003 Ganiax) Category:Nile Ma Style Category:Song